Help I'm alive
by loveisafierything
Summary: Nicki comes from a troubled life. Her mother died and she is forced to live with her over protective and drunk father. Finally she decides to run away to the only place that she can. Mystic Falls..  :
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys :) This is my second fan fiction! I know that the first part has like no Damon or any Vampires of the sort.. however. Some stories i have read just completely RUSH into Damon and the charactor meeting. I know that this isn't some of my best work at all, but I've been really sick and writing kind-of takes my mind off of things. So **please rate and review. No negative comments though! I hate logging in and seeing "your writing sucks" or "get a Beta or stop writing" in my inbox. **

So anyways.. enjoy and **Rate and Review**.

"Go Nicki! Go Nicki!" the crowd below me was chanting and hollering. Upon hearing the cheering crowd I ground my hips into Chastity's ass. She pulled away after a second and tossed a "back off" look. Surprisingly, it wasn't my first time seeing that expression.

"Kiss Kiss Kiss!" the crowd yelled.

I looked over at my best friend and realized she was getting off of the table and sighed. Sometimes I swear she needs to pull the stick out of her ass and let go.

"Come on Nicki Let's go." She said.

Her hazel eyes seemed to ease a whole lot as we jumped off the table and began to walk out. Boos and "teases!" followed us on our way out of the bar. I sighed heavily and sat down on the grassy area next to the bar.

"Oh my god I cannot believe we just did that Nicki! We are going to hell. Like I'm totally not kidding. Everyone's gonna know that we were here! Were only fucking seventeen!" Chastity speed talked like a damn fourteen year old.

"Chas, calm the fuck down. You didn't do anything. You pulled away when I was grinding with you. Lighten the hell up! Jesus Mary and Joseph!" I Responded to her. "Jesus Mary and Joseph?" really Nicki?" I thought to myself," She's already a church fiend. Don't scare her anymore!"

"Nicki I'm serious. You need to get a handle on yourself or else your going to be sent off to Mystic watering hole." She said as she sat down next to me and looked in my eyes.

"You were drinking and dancing too. Don't act all fucking saintly on me Chastity Rae." I muttered pulling my hand out of her grasp and facing downwards pulling at the grass with my black nails.

"Ugh whatever Nicki..." Chastity started standing up and brushing the excess grass and dirt downwards, ultimately landing on me.

"Don't bring up my middle name on me." I swiftly interrupted.

"I can't do that Alexandra." she squealed while dancing around me and spinning. I felt like a witches brew in a boiling pot and she was the crazy witch.

"Whatever Rae. I'll catch up with you later." I said as I stood up and began my mile long walk home from the bar.

I heard the faint sound of footsteps and realized that Chas had followed me.

"Chas go home!" I practically yelled as I turned around to face her. Definitely not Chastity.

"Nicolette Alexandra De Luna park your ass in the car right now." My dad barked in my face.

I stopped walking along the cracking sidewalk and turned to face him. I swiftly straightened my posture up and glared at him.

"I will do whatever the fuck I want to do Padre. Right about now I was planning on going over to Jack's house." I spat back at him.

"The hell you are!" he yelled at me. He grabbed my shoulder roughly and pulled me towards his pick up. I dug my heels in the ground and tried frantically to get him to let me go.

"Let me go... Ow you're hurting me... Stop!" I yelled as I tried prying him off of me. Unfortunately no such luck.

He switched his grasp on my arm to get in his back pocket to get his keys.

I wiggled my arm helplessly and swatted him with my free arm. He opened the backdoor of his brand new truck and was trying to push me in.

If I got in it would be a nightmare getting back out of the house. " I kicked up my feet so my muddy boots were on either aide of the ajar backseat door, firmly placed on his new white pick up truck.

I put all my weight against my feet and pushed back. This caught him off guard and he fell backwards releasing my arm in the process. I quickly picked myself off of the ground and made my way towards the keys that were carelessly thrown from my father's hands. I grabbed the keys off of the asphalt of the parking lot and bolted towards the car. My father must've been knocked out because he was still lying there on the ground. I jumped in the car and threw the keys in the ignition and drove off towards the house.

I turned on the radio and blared the music. I was the music guru to my friends, I could recite every lyric to almost every song on and off the radio, but now I couldn't even hear it clearly.

As I came to a red light I slowed the car to a stop and realized I was crying. More like sobbing, I wasn't a crier or a sobber at that! This was totally uncharacteristic that I hadn't even realized it until the tears clouded my vision. As I calmed myself down I realized that this was streaming live

From the bar Chastity and I had gotten into. As I looked at my surroundings I heard a loud beep behind me brought me back to reality. I jerked the car ahead driving at least 50 mph in a 30 zone. At this point I didn't really care, if I was going to finally leave this wretched patch of flat land then I would need to get home and grab my things before father dearest finally got home. However, I think that was going to be awhile seeing as how his phone was in the seat next to her.

I turned into my edition and turned the headlights down just a touch. I drove over the bridge and pulled into our house about 10 seconds later. I turned the car off and slid the keys into my pocket. I grabbed the keys out of my pocket and unlocked my front door. The home alarm blared and I debated on whether to turn it off or let it continue. I decided to let it continue as I ran upstairs to my room. I ran to my closet and grabbed a pre packed bag of essentials; needless to say I have been debating this for a while now. I ran into my bathroom and threw in my make up bag, deodorant, tampons, toothbrush, and toothpaste. I left my bag in my bathroom after zipping it up. It was a navy blue Abercrombie bag with embroidery on the side. I yanked my brown leather bag pack off of the shelf and threw my iPod, camera and mini laptop into it along with all of the chargers including my phone charger, which had been in my pocket. I reached over to turn on my bedroom light to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything and was shocked at my reflection staring back at me in the mirror. Instead of looking timid, scared, and horrified I looked strong and deadest on the task ahead.

"Shit!" I cursed myself loudly.

I grabbed my money out of an old jewelry box with a couple of folded important documents including my passport and birth certificate.

" Thanks for the ride Joel!" I heard my dad holler out in the yard as a car pulled away.

"Nicolette... Honey I just wanna talk." My dad yelled over the alarm system. He was still trying to get into the house through the window I used to sneak out earlier in the dining room downstairs.

I threw my Abercrombie bag out my second floor window and onto the trampoline. I climbed out of the window and down the trellis. I adjusted my backpack on my back and jumped off the trellis and onto the trampoline.

As I fell onto the trampoline I tried to reduce the impact for my technological treasures. I landed hard on my hands and knees but it was a soft lading for my technology. I jumped up and adjusted my light faded jeans with rips down the legs and especially at the knees. I grabbed my bag and took off over the fence and towards the bridge.


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback-

There I sat, in my cold wooden desk fighting to keep my eyes open through my Algebra 2 lecture. Mr. James always kept the room at an unholy 55 degrees, all three hundred sixty five days of the year. I was fighting to keep my eyes open and slightly failing as a sank farther down in my chair. As I started to fall asleep at my desk, the temperature of the chair made me jump and I quickly sat upright. There was no way in hell that I was going to be able to get a wink of sleep in this class. I remember my seat in that class, towards the back but not in the middle. The entire classes seats were in an odd arrangement now that I think about it. I also remember my "clique" or "besties". I always thought we'd be together no matter what, but after that one class everything changed. It had started out like any other math class. We sat down pulled out last nights homework, put it on our desks, Mr. James came by and checked it off on his grade book and then we started lesson. The desk felt freezing on my back so I reached down to pull my big Georgetown University sweatshirt down so it almost completely covered my jean shorts.

"Nicolette, quit fiddling with you sweatshirt and pay attention," M. James chided, "Open up to page 237."

"Yes Mr. James." I mumbled back and reached in my bag pack and pulled out my large notebook and twenty pound textbook.

I glanced down at my math book and opened to page 237. The words all gumbled in my head and they were all falling off of the page. Days like this were days when I would use my popularity for good use and have someone else take the notes for me. I knew I was dyslexic but I never bothered telling anyone. I always felt like such a burden on my mom and dad that I didn't say much. My father was an absentee dad. It would honestly take someone dying to get him to even show his face. He was a drunk and I have no idea why my mom put up with it. My mom was caring, kind, and compassionate, three things I wasn't capable of being close too. She was excellent in everything she did and I secretly envied her. She was such a great mom but she stayed with my drunken father. She said love was a crazy thing whenever I asked. Then she would start off singing Johnny Cash.

"Love is a fiery thing, and it makes a burning ring. " Her voice echoed in my head. The loud intercom jerked me out of my daydream and into reality.

"Excuse me Mr. James, but we need Nicolette down in the office immediately. Tell her to bring all of her belongings." Ms. Fitch, the new school secretary, said politely into the school intercom.

"Right away ." Mr. James responded. As soon as he said the word finch the intercom clicked off. There was definitely some tension with them. Office party gone too far?

"You heard her Ms. De Luna, get up and grab your things." Mr. James said with his back turned to the class writing some math problem on the white erase board.

"Ugh." I mumbled and shoved all of my textbooks into my bag pack.

"Bye guys." I said to the still awake members of my group of friends. I walked slowly towards the door of the classroom, opened it and walked out to the large school office.

A loud beep of cars passing each other by on the road brought me out of my flashback of the past. I sat up and surveyed my surroundings. Last night I was more exhausted and buzzed than I originally had thought. I had a crazy bad hangover and the bright light shinning through the tree house I had commandeered wasn't helping. I don't know why I expected this to be a good hangover recovery area but it was turning out to hurt my head even more. I pulled on my mud caked boots and grabbed my things. Sticking my feet out of the tree house I felt the immense heat of outside of the tree house.

"Too damn hot." I said quietly under my breath as I slung my bags on my back and walked towards the beginning of our edition.

Normally in this situation I would've went directly to Chastity's house, but I knew that my dad would be looking for me there so I had to do the complete opposite of what I would usually do and hope that would throw him off of my tail just long enough to get to Zach's place. Zach was a family friend my mom had met in college. They were best friends and he knew about my father. He was sympathetic and offered if I wanted to stay with him at my mothers funeral. I was to numb to even respond but I took his number down and kept it in my purse every since. I walked through the forest and around all of the neighbors dogs and various other pets. When I finally made it to the beginning of the edition I felt such a relief to be almost to the bus stop. It was only a mile or two down the road.

"Too damn hot!" I kept chanting in my head as I started the walk to the bus station. "Mystic Falls here I come." I said aloud and started walking away from everything I had grown to know and into a new town

Damon POV

I drove in my black Mercedes swiftly towards Mystic Falls. Of all the places that lil Steffie could've chosen to go he chose to go home. Kind-of cute in a way, I chuckled darkly and pressed my foot on the gas a little harder. "Hmm.. I wonder what will await me when I get there." I thought to myself quietly. I knew things would be completely different, but little did I know that I couldn't prepare for what I would find there.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys (: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I'm in the middle of my finals and I've been under a tremendous amount of pressure. I know that I don't update that much but I really like this storyline and I was hoping for a beta! Please message me if your interested in beta-ing for either of my stories.. or a completely new one (:

Enjoy!

Nicki Nicki Nicki Nicki Nicki Nicki Nicki Nicki Nicki Nicki Nicki

The bus was old and had a musky sent that made me want to vomit. I had been lucky enough to get the fourth row seats.

The bus was smaller than most busses in service today, pretty old too. It was silver along the outside and had "MYSTIC FALLS" on an interchange-able board that slid into the side of the bus. From the fourth row and back it was mothers with children close to the bathroom or people who were having "upset tummys." My stomach churned as I looked outside the window. I was dying to get off the bus and it had only been about an hour. I was about 4 more of them away, and there weren't going to be any stops.

I sighed loudly and a blonde chick across the aisle giggled at me.

"What?" I said glaring at her. I was absolutely in an atrocious mood with my hangover looming over my head, screaming child in the background, and blondie laughing at me.

"Easy there, I was just laughing at a text I got." She said and held her white I-Phone up for me to see the text.

I lowered myself into the chair and pulled my sweatshirt hood down while turning to look at her.

"Sorry. Looming hangover plus whinny kid equals a bitchy Nicolette." I grumbled back at her.

She laughed harder. "Cute math," She remarked smiling brightly, "My names Caroline."

She stuck her hand out towards me and that's when I noticed the big rock on her ring finger.

Tentatively, I reached out my hand towards hers and shook it. Still grasping her hand, I flipped it over and looked at the ring.

"Whose the lucky guy?" I asked with genuine curiosity. I was only a bitch when hung over or didn't like the person.

" His name is Tyler!" She exclaimed giddly. She started bouncing up and down in her chair while her curls followed her lead. She stopped boucing for a moment and gazed down at her ring while sighing contently.

"OH MY GOD." She screetched.

"Ahh.." I whimpered. "Shush!" I whispered.

"Ahh yes looming hang over.. Gotcha!" She winked.

I rolled my eyes and turned to face her completely. I leaned on my elbows currently placed on the hard arm rests.

"Why did you screetch?" I asked in a small voice.

"Because you're the first person I have told," She whispered back, "LIKE EVER!"

"Thanks I guess." I muttered as I pulled up my hood and re adjusted myself to go to sleep.

She infront of me so quickly that I jumped up. "Ah!" I yelped!

"You will not tell anyone, and you will forget that had this conversation." She said in an authoritative tone while staring me in the eyes.

I brought myself right up next to her ear and said, "Blow it out of your ass Blondie."

She stared up at me with an astonished look. She didn't leave after at least a minute of full on shock.

"Buh Bye now!" I said loudly and turned to face the window and started to knock off into sleep.

Caroline POV

Nicolette was rude. First she didn't care about me and Tyler. Which would've been huge because hes a werewolf and im a vampire, but even a normal person would be excited! Now she resisted my compulsion with another rude remark. I looked up at her for a full minute trying to intimidate people like Damon does with his eyes all of the time.

So far ive learned it only works with him.

"Whatever.." I muttered, walked and sat in my seat. I glanced back at Nicolette and she was sleeping.

I grabbed my phone out of my purse and texted Stefan.

We have a problem.

-Caroline

What's wrong?

Stefan

A girl on the bus just resisted my compulsion.

Caroline

Sometimes people are not aware that they are under the influence of vervain. Does she seem magical or anything out of the ordinary?

Stefan

Nope. Just a bitch. Reminds me of myself just alittle.

Caroline

Drop it then Caroline. I'll see you later.

-Stefan

I was frustrated. There was something abnormal about her. And I was going to find out what it is.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys,

So I know that I haven't updated this fanfict in awhile and I understand how annoying it is. I also read A T.O.N. of fanfictions from this site and I hate how it can take forever for people to update them. Recently I was diagnosed with major depression. This type of depression is associated with guilt; basically I replay almost every little thing in my head. Things that people should just let go of, I hold on to. Anyway, extremely short chapter. However…. Good News. Ready?

IT'S MY SUMMER BREAK! YIPPEE! So I will be working my ass off for you little lovelies 3

Please enjoy and review! It helps to feed my muse.

Nicki Nicki Nicki Nicki Nicki Nicki Nicki Nicki Nicki Nicki Nicki Nicki Nicki Nicki

When the bus finally pulled to a stop it was pitch black outside with stars sprinkled through out the sky. I pulled my hoodie out from over my head and began gathering my bag and iPod together. Suddenly the bus driver flicked on the intercom button and began to tell us in a bored tone that we were infact at the pretty much-abandoned bus stop and that we should file out orderly. I sighed quietly to myself as I stood up and slung my leather bag over my shoulder. I glanced down at my mud-caked black shoes while patiently tapping my fingers against the poles located between each 4 rows of the bus.

A mother of two children made her way to the front, carrying one of the sleeping toddlers in her arms and the other one who looked like she was fighting to keep her huge doe eyes open holding her mothers hand.

"Come on Brooke!" The mother pulled the girl along, murmuring a sorry in no general direction for holding up the line filling out of the bus. After everyone had exited I walked out into the aisle and made my way out of the bus.

I started walking towards the little restaurant called Mystic Grill.

"Hmm. Small town bar and grill? This could be fun." I thought

I was finally feeling back to normal after my long nap and clean outfit. I was right in front of the entrance when I felt a hand tap my back.

"What is it Blondie?" I groaned loudly, "You know I'm not in the mood."

I wheeled myself around to face her and was surprised to be face to face with the sexiest man to walk the face of the earth, Damon Salvatore. My face twisted into a scowl as I looked at his gorgeous face.

"Well hello there Nicolette. Nice seeing you again." He remarked blatantly running his eyes over my body leaving me to feel over exposed and eye raped.

"What do you want Damon?" I snapped.

This gorgeous god had stolen my innocence, which I didn't regret at all. The part where he left a day later with only a note on a post-it note to explain his where-abouts was the part that really got me.

"To get inside, but I suppose you would like me to be inside too. So lets skip the bullshit and head to my place." He said with his trademark smirk.

"Yeah, you to be inside," I said as I opened the door for him.

He waltzed in and turned back to face me surprised I held the door open for me and even more surprised with my continued scowl.

"Great! You stay inside and I'll be on the other side of this shithole. Goodnight dick face." I smirked back at him and slammed the door on his god-like ass.

I turned on my heel, deciding to eat at Zack's home and made my way towards his house through the dark streets.

Nicki Nicki Nicki Nicki Nicki Nicki Nicki Nicki Nicki Nicki Nicki Nicki Nicki Nicki

"Nicolette? Is that you?" Zack asked, as he looked me over quizzically to make sure he hadn't completely lost his mind.

I mean I can't blame him! I haven't seen him since I was about 12, and I was sort-of surprised that he remembered me.

"Hey Uncle Zach.. Long time no see!" I said throwing my arms around him.

He stood in shock for a moment and then returned my hug with equal amount of feeling. His head turned slightly as he was releasing me and he saw my arms. A look of pure worry and rage swept over his facial features. He grabbed my arm softly completely contrary to his facial features. He looked around my arm and released it equally as soft.

"What happened?" He murmured looking into my eyes.

"My father happened.." I said as I looked anywhere but in Zach's eyes.


End file.
